All Is Fair In Love And War
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: SpainXOc; Spain was known to conquer land without any worry or guilt in mind, leaving a trail of blood in his path. Yet when he comes to the land known as Florida can he manage to keep her away like everyone else or will he fall in love with his prisoner
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this will be my first try at a Hetalia fan fiction. My friend role plays a Spain on Facebook and i role play a Florida OC on there and she wanted me to write out their story and post it on here. So thats what i plan to do but you may notice that the Spain will seem a little off, this is because of many things, i'm trying to write in her characters muse sense, meaning the way they are, so he might seem a bit OC. Sorry if that bothers anyone but if you don't like it i'm sorry, please move on to the next story and please if you want to say something bad about this story don't, i don't mind people saying oh you could work on this or that but just flat out saying, this suck don't write anymore is not welcomed, there will be smut and rape in this story, to those who read this i hope you enjoy it.**

Explaining:

_Thoughts_

**Speaking**

Title

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Gates Of War<span>

It was funny how things came to be as they were how enemies had become friends and friends had become enemies. The ocean waters were clear then, not a drop of it being tainted by blood or by oil, no things was much innocent then. The wind carried a sense of happiness in the air as the thick forest trees on the coast of the land mass now known, as Florida grew wild and untamed by man. The beautiful songs of the many wild birds floated in the still air of the land while the wild animals ran about their own business not bothering a soul that walked beside him. As the waves crashed against the light brown shores of the land and rocks twisted and curved in a wild manner upon the land light blue eyes peaked around the trees as long blue hair followed the tan skin girl. As feathers that were tied in her hair blew soft to the side thanks to the small amount of wind her long blue hair followed, lightly moving in a graceful manner to the side of her before she stepped out from the shadow of the trees. Her long hair rested on her shoulders and on her back as the pure white feathers came to a rest on her hair while her bent up golden heart locket rested on the chest part of the brown leather dress she wore. It dropped down slightly allowing her neck to breathe as it fell free around her arms into a small V manner at her elbows allowing her lower arms to show. A small white belt was tied around her waist with three small bells sitting there on the right side of her waist while her light moccasins had a small yellow ribbon tied around both her ankles. Looking only like a nine year old she lightly placed her left hand on a dark wooden tree allowing another small bell to show on the leather bracelet she wore, letting it ring slightly as she moved. Her name was Fidelina, she had no last name and did not need one in the family she lived with, Indians. They had found her when she was just a small girl walking around seemingly lost and took her in, since then she had learned many things from them but she always got lost so they had put bells on her to keep track of her, bad for hunting but good if someone from the tribe if she got lost again.

However, as she stared out at the light blue ocean water, watching as it hit against the shore of the land her light blue eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly as if she were watching some type of mystic performance. She had came here against the elders wishes of her tribe to watch the water, it was so free to her and it could come and go as it pleased and yet she was trapped inside the tribes village watching the comings and going of others. She did not know how old she really was but she knew she was older then the Elders at this point but still it did not seem to bother her as much as it should have. Slowly she started to walk out of the shadows of the forest, the grass, branches and leaves under her feet crunching and rustling with each movement of her feet she made. As the once tall grass that had came to her knees slowly became shorter the once dark green land turned to a light brown sandy shore of the beach, the bright blue sky above her casting light on her small form. Slowly her left hand slipped from the dark bark of the tree as she stepped out onto the beach and slowly let her hands drop to her side as she walked to the edge of the water, lightly allowing it to touch her tan legs. As white clouds slowly floated across the blue sky above her and the crystal blue water touched her sky Fidelina slowly closed her eyes and tilted her head back a bit with a small smile on her face as her long hair fluttered behind her as her bells rung slightly. The smell of the open ocean air was enough to make her relax but then suddenly something felt off and her smile faded as her eyes opened and on the waves of the water large white clouds started to appear. Taking a step forward water splashed around her legs as large boats appeared and her eyes wide at the strange sight before her. Raising her hand up slightly she took a small step back before she turned on her heel in the sand and started to run back into the forest. The trees above her hide the sunlight from view only casting small fragments of light here and there as the wind howled through the thick, dense, layers of the trees around her.

Grass rustled against her legs as she hurried through the trees allowing a few thorns to catch her skin causing blood to show up on her tan legs and arms. However, she did not stop running; she needed to let the elders know of the strange things, though she might get in trouble for being out on her own again, though she did not seem to mind it. As the trees started to clear up she smiled only to frown as her foot caught a rock and she fell with a scream, scratching her leg on a sharp rock as she hit the Earth below her. As her hair fell over her face, she laid there a moment in the darkness of the trees and looked around only to blink a few times in confusion as how she was to get back to the village. Sure, she knew the area better then most people did but in her haste, she had forgotten which way she had came from and went to. Sitting up on her knees with her right hand in her lap and her left hand covering her bottom lip she looked around in dismay. Her light blue eyes scanned over one area before quickly moving to another only to see the same darkness from the other side of the forest and the tall grass that was now covering her pathway to the village. Slowly she pushed her self up; her heart pounding in her chest as she did so at the thought of becoming lost within her own homeland, to her it was a large land mass that was never ending. As she stood, there in silence with her eyes, scanning the area around her she blinked a few times and locked her hands together in front of her before she slowly started to walk towards the right path hoping that she was on the right path back home. While the grass softly rustled against her legs and crunched under her feet with each step, she gulped softly before unlocking her hands and placing them on the tree in the middle of the two pathways. Looking at both for a moment she leaned towards the right path but to her it seemed to go further and further away from the place where she wanted it to be, then she heard it, the shouting of men coming from the left pathway.

Quickly she took it thinking that it was her home and without a second thought started to run once more, blood of the scratch slowly making its way down her leg as her leather dress softly rusted against her legs. Panting softly while her hair bounced on her shoulders and back and her bells rang in the some how unsettling air around the area now, then as she broke through the trees of the area and entered her village she came to a stop with a gasp. Bright red flames of fire danced upon the many huts of the village as screams of pain were heard from the mean, women and children who tried to get away from the unknown weapons of the strange men as they marched in straight lines with their weapons aimed at their targets. Each time they fired a loud boom sound left their barrels and she jumped as tears filled her eyes and her mouth hung open slightly, the heat of the flames making the once cool breeze hot and unbearable as it touched her skin and blew her hair. Each man wore the same outfit, silver wedded lining shirts that seemed to stop the strongest arrows, round pointed hates that made the sun reflect off them and tall silver boots that allowed no thorn to touch their skin. As she stood there in silence and watched as the men gave her people no time to fight back her eyes widen a bit more as a male with messy brown hair led the mean on a wooden brown horse branded with a large S on its hip, the male was dress in Red and yellow outfit. With a red hat on his head with yellow design on the rim of it and two yellow thick twisted strings dropping from the side of it her eyes locked with his dark green ones and he paused his horse in his step. He wore a bright red jacket that hid the horses back behind him and dropped to the horses side, again yellow button lining on it, black pants that were cut off with black leather boots and yet that wasn't what made her shiver as she stood there in silence. A large silver battle-axe sat on his back with bloodstains already shining on the metal. Yet as they stared at each other and their men paused in silence to look up at their leader in question never once did one opening their mouth to question him and before her body found the strength to move, his men turned to.

Her heart started to beat in her chest like a loud drum, as the once lively village of her people was nothing but a grave for them now. The smell of burning flesh mixed with blood flooded her senses and before she could even know what was going on that loud boom sound was heard and she felt pain as something flew past her cheek, cutting it. Hearing a few more shots her body seemed to have a mind of its own as it turned and she started to run through the forest once more, tears falling down her cheeks as she did so. The pain in her body was no longer there in her mind only the thought of running and hiding away from the pain of losing her family and friends. As the grass once again rustled and crunched under her weight and the trees no longer greeted her with the silence and music of the forest she let out soft sobs of sadness the further she got from her village while the sound of the ocean got louder. While her hair once again swayed, with each step she took, her foot grabbed a root of an old tree at the edge of the forest and she fell into the sand only to sob loud as she pushed her self up. Placing her hands in front of her while large rocks sat in the water each side of her only allowing a small pathway of sand to guide any person who dared to intrude her in her moment of sadness. Raising her hands to her face she rubbed her eyes like a small child she hic-upped softly while tears fell down her cheeks, never once had she learned to speak, it was the Elders ways of protecting her they she thought but still it would be nice to at least know a word besides her name. Sitting on her right knee with the other out slightly she had not noticed the sound of some one walking up behind her, his thick loud footsteps making the earth below him crunching each step and the grass breaking. The silence of death was something she could hear and yet as his shadow was cast over her, she slowly looked up at him with her once light blue eyes clouded in tears and silence, then they widen, the male with the large axe on his back was standing over her and seemingly glaring down at her. Then suddenly he grabbed her neck and slammed her into a tree, her small hands wrapping around his wrist as she choked and gasped for air while keeping her eyes shut tightly and wiggling in his hold a bit.

Was this her death? Her finally death with her people who had cared for her so dearly? Then she felt him drop her only to have two more men come up behind her and tie her hands with thick ropes, cutting the skin on her wrist slightly. No longer bothering to fight back or to run her head lowered as she was placed on the males horse in front of him where he keep a strong and rather harsh grip on the ropes on her wrist with one hand before grabbing the reins of his horse with the other. Yet never once did she looked up at him or to anyone else that was around her as she felt a jerk when the male whipped the horse to get him moving down the sandy pathway. Silently she cried with her head lowered and her hair covering her face as it fluttered slightly in the wind along with the feathers tied there, why not just kill her on sight? Then she heard the voice of the male, thick and low and yet a hint of sweetness somewhere in there, **"State your name.."** He spoke as hes men marched beside them in silence, only their loud foot steps sounding in there stead, yet she did not speak. Then painfully she felt the male twist the ropes slightly causing her to cry out in pain, **"What is your name..**" He stated once more, no long that sweet line in his voice,** "F-Fidelina.."** She stated and he slowly untwisted the rope but left her bound. It seemed the answer pleased him and he left her be as they moved closer and closer to the place where she had first spotted the large boats silently gliding across the water with ease. Thats when her head slowly lifted from its lowered position and she looked out to the clear waters and leaned forward only to be pushed against the male chest with his arm that held the reins to the horse. Slowly she looked up at the serious faced male who looked forward as if she were not even there, she wanted to ask him why he had not killed her, was there a reason? A plan maybe? But again she didn't know how to speak so a word never left her pink lips and she looked down once more, **"Do you have a last name.."** But she shook her head,** "Fidelina.."** She stated once more only to hear the male sigh. Unlike many others who had been taught to speak and to beg for help and misery never once had he heard of the Indians not teaching one their language.

As she sat there with her head bowed and in silence his green eyes looked down at her and for a moment a curious feeling came over him, no this girl wouldn't get killed, it was a secret between the countries but she was part of it unknowing. Moving his eyes forward once more he keep a good hold on her, beside there being personifications of countries there were personifications of states and the countries did everything to protect them. That is how it was so easy to steal land masses from another, in order to make sure it was harder they keep the states in cover and locked away from sight that way other countries would have to look for them, unknowing that the other had already found them. Yet though most already knew who and what they were the girl in his arms seem to know nothing of the sort and thats where he would come in, he would teach her things and if she didn't obey then he would have to punish her. It was that simple and yet he had a feeling that in the end it wouldn't be as easy as he thought, feeling her move in his arms he slowly looked back down at her only to frown as he found her asleep against his chest, he would let her sleep for the moment. As the sound of his men from the camp up a head, the sound of hammers hitting the stakes into the wood and the sound of trees falling in the forest echoed in the darkness of the still forest, such beautiful land needed to house life didn't it? He would make that happen and this land who belong to his great country of Spain, thats what he wanted any way at least. Slowly he bought his horse to a stop and instead of kindly picking her up and carrying her to her room like many others would he pushed her off the horse and into the sand below them. He heard her yelped as she landed on the ground with a loud thud causing her to awaken and to wiggle her hands a bit. Jumping from his horse as a man from his army grabbed the reins he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, **"Welcome to your new home.. Fidelina.."** He stated before he pushed her forward making her walk.

Her face was now red from hitting the sandy ground and her wrist near bleeding at this point in time, the ropes digging further and further into her skin. Walking with her head bowed she stayed silent as the male that seemed to hover over, looking like a teen after getting a good look at him from the horse ride, pushed and pulled her towards a small hut that had just got finished. Slowly her head rose and she looked up at the male in question, she wondered what his name was and why hadn't he asked her anything else? As the sand crunched under her weight and she slowly looked forward as she was pushed into the newly finished hut with the desk sitting on the closer wall under a small window that allowed the sun in, the bed sitting on the far off wall with the foot end facing the door and the trunk sitting beside it. The rest of the room was bare and empty, sand covering the floor of the hut was probably the only thing left to speak of before she was pushed down to the floor, hitting her head on the foot end of the bed as she slid across the wooden floor. Laying there in silence she opened her eyes and watched as he let the cloth that covered the door to fall back in place and tossed his hat on the desk before he grabbed some chains from the drawer of the desk and walked over to her. It was then that she knew that her life would fade from her body, that her breath she took next would take it last gasp of the clean air and then pain flooded her body once more as the chains were pressed to her throat and the male straddled her waist pinning her to the ground on her back, hands tied there in a painful position. Closing her eyes tightly she turned her head to the side as she tried to move under him, the pain of the chains digging into her neck as her eyes started to roll in the back of her head from the lack of oxygen only to have him release her as the leafs from the trees outside the hut slowly started to die. Gasping for air she heard him snicker and stand as he pulled the knife from his belt pocket and cut the ropes around her hands only to chain her to the end of the bed as she sat on the floor. Pushing her self up she pushed her back against the bed and lightly whimpered at the pain of the cuts on her wrist before she pulled at them a few more times and yelled in pure anger. She was not a prisoner of someone greed of land and of lust of blood, she would not allow it!

Then she felt it, the final blow that caused her world to go dark as the butt end of the males pistol was slammed to the side of her forehead, sending her small form to the ground with a light thud only to have green eyes stare down at her. Untouched, pure and innocent she laid there on the ground awaiting for the male that stood over her with the axe on his back to take her and yet not once did he touch her. Unlike most of the time when he would beat someone to the brink of death or rape someone to get his pleasure he couldn't touch her, like a force that was blocking him he couldn't lay a hand on the female that now laid there un-moving. Removing his axe with a small click of the belt that had been holding it in place the axe was free in his hand only to be place in the corner of the room by the door as he lightly picked her up and placed her in the bed, her head laying on the foot end of the bed thanks to the small length of the chain. Placing a small pillow there under her head, he covered her only to stand up straight once more and glare down at her, a weakling was what she was, there was nothing great about her other then her odd color hair that matched the color of the untainted ocean around them at this point. Perhaps that was what had caused her to go after her when he first laid eyes on the female? The sight of her bright blue hair and those crystal blue eyes staring at him with that unknowing fear of death, pain and sadness, he couldn't get enough of the rush! Silently he looked down at the female who seemed to only know the word Fidelina, it meant faithful in Spanish, how she knew it before he came here was beyond him but he didn't care, he would give her a name. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her allowing the blankets to rustle and wrinkle under his weight and he light grabbed a feather that was in her hair, why were they in her hair? It seemed to throw off the beauty of it all. Gently he started to undo them, one after the other before he smiled and stood up once more before heading out the room, he now had a idea of what he wanted to do with her. Walking out of the hut he walked over to a few men that were on the boat before stopping and standing there till a seamstress was boated on shore and he grabbed her arm,** "I need you to make something for me.."** he stated in a cold voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the first chapter of the many chapters i have left, i will not be deleting this one at all! I know i have a bad habit of doing that before i finish them because i lose heart with them. However, since my friend is wanting me to write this i will not be deleting this story, not even when i finish it. This is part on in the many lines of story yet to come about my OC on facebook and yes Fidelina is a real account of facebook, i role play her in Hetalia. So with that in mind do not steal her, i thank you very much. Please comment if you think that this story is good and would like for me to keep going with it, if you don't like it well i'm sorry and i hope you find something you like, thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flash Back:_**

_Then she felt it, the final blow that caused her world to go dark as the butt end of the males pistol was slammed to the side of her forehead, sending her small form to the ground with a light thud only to have green eyes stare down at her. Untouched, pure and innocent she laid there on the ground awaiting for the male that stood over her with the axe on his back to take her and yet not once did he touch her. Unlike most of the time when he would beat someone to the brink of death or rape someone to get his pleasure he couldn't touch her, like a force that was blocking him he couldn't lay a hand on the female that now laid there un-moving. Removing his axe with a small click of the belt that had been holding it in place the axe was free in his hand only to be place in the corner of the room by the door as he lightly picked her up and placed her in the bed, her head laying on the foot end of the bed thanks to the small length of the chain. Placing a small pillow there under her head, he covered her only to stand up straight once more and glare down at her, a weakling was what she was, there was nothing great about her other then her odd color hair that matched the color of the untainted ocean around them at this point. Perhaps that was what had caused her to go after her when he first laid eyes on the female? The sight of her bright blue hair and those crystal blue eyes staring at him with that unknowing fear of death, pain and sadness, he couldn't get enough of the rush! Silently he looked down at the female who seemed to only know the word Fidelina, it meant faithful in Spanish, how she knew it before he came here was beyond him but he didn't care, he would give her a name. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her allowing the blankets to rustle and wrinkle under his weight and he light grabbed a feather that was in her hair, why were they in her hair? It seemed to throw off the beauty of it all. Gently he started to undo them, one after the other before he smiled and stood up once more before heading out the room, he now had a idea of what he wanted to do with her. Walking out of the hut he walked over to a few men that were on the boat before stopping and standing there till a seamstress was boated on shore and he grabbed her arm,** "I need you to make something for me.."** he stated in a cold voice._

Explaining:

_Thoughts_

**Speaking**

Title

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Learning Your Place<span>

Gently the waves tossed and turned while the sun slowly peaked over the line of the ocean making it glisten with the life of the land. Softly the light touches and kisses of the wind fluttered through the tree lines. Yet in the happiness and the silent of the land, through the shadows of the trees and the dark green color of the leafs and grass that colored the land in a lovely lush color something was unsettled. By the shore of the land large boats had docked and men marched up and down the shore line with guns resting on their shoulders, their faces void of emotions and their suits nicely fixed and ready for battle if it came down to it. Though perhaps that wasn't the unsettling part that had the life on the land silent and un-moving unlike their normal selves. Almost a mile into the land of the thick trees the sound of trees falling and hammers banging against wood filled the air while men and women both came to a from the woods carrying herbs, branches and other things. A large house stood in the middle, slowly being built from the ground up as smaller house stood slightly finished or slightly unfinished around the large house. Yet in the dark corner of the town, if you would call it such, a small hut stood in the darkness as if death had over came it over night. The soft sound of whimpers and sobs left the building while chains rattled in the darkness, yet everyone who passed ignored it like it was nothing leaving the sobbing soul to her self. As the trees swayed back and fourth allowing the shadows on the ground to dance like wild flames and the soft music of the ocean just at the tips of the human hands played a lovely song that floated in the air the messy brown hair male in the center of the town calling orders out like a God him self.

However, inside the darkness of the hut the small blue hair girl sobbed as she sat on the floor beside the bed that had been placed there for her to sleep, only one day had she been captured but she couldn't stand it. With her wrist bleeding from the pain of the chains that seemed to cling to her skin she laid on her side on the floor as tears streamed down her face and her blue hair feel to the ground around her, slightly sticking to her cheeks and chin from the wetness of the tears. With her wrist that was chained hanging in the air slightly she looked over to the door in a small dazed manner hoping that someone would come to her rescue and yet not once did that small door of cloth open. She could feel her heart slowly heavy as the thought of doom and death clouded her mind and her eyes closed allowing silence to over come the air around her. Just to see the ocean, to hear the laughter of her people, to taste the fresh taste of bread once more was all she wished and then as if to answer her the blinding light of the sun struck her face and like someone had slapped her Fidelina opened her eyes quickly while pushing her self up a bit. Standing there was a old women with snow white hair pinned up in a bun with a small red flower sitting on the side of it, her dress was pure brown hiding her feet with a white apron around her wrist. With short sleeves of her dress in order to keep her cool, the dress had a white lining to it making the aprons color it self while the neck line was high collared only allowing a few button that went down to her stomach to show. Then the bright yellow dress she held in one arm slowly caught the females attention and as she started to walk forward Fidelina move back only to have the chains jerk her back into place causing her to whimper. Shaking her head quickly the older women smiled only to stop a few feet in front of her and keeled down as she held the dress out to Fidelina, clearly knowing that even if she spoke there was a small chance she would understand.

With her legs slightly scratched up thanks to the wooden floor under her small frame body now Fidelina stared at the women in a terrified manner with her light blue eyes wide in fear. Gently laying the dress on the bed the older women pulled a small key from her pocket and undid it allowing the chain to fall from her wrist which she quickly grabbed and held to her chest, her heart pounding wildly. Before she could even run the door opened once more and in stepped the messy brown haired male with a small scroll in his hand only to glare down at the old women and Fidelina. Quickly she moved against the bed and lightly gripped the blankets that were only messed up little while the older women stood, **"I am sorry.. I only wished to make her relaxed.."** The older women spoke , her voice aged and broken from the time she had spent on this earth while her dark brown eyes closed and she bowed her head. Silently he stood there in the door way staring down at the odd girl that was staring up at him with her light blue eyes wide in fear as she sat on the floor by the bed hoping to hide. Gently he sat the scroll on the desk before he walked over to the other side of the bed, staying close to the wall as he did so, and keep his green eyes on the female,** "I'll help her dress.."** He stated causing the older women to gasp, **"B-But she's is a young lady! Untouched and pure! Men eyes are not suppose to see such skin till marriage!"** She yelled after her dark brown eyes snapped open and she looked from Fidelina to locking eyes with the male never expecting him to give her such a dangerous glare. Slowly she started to back out the door only to see Fidelina looking up at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to go and leave her with him, but she knew she could do nothing and left the small hut quickly. Leaving the two in the warm air of the hut and the silence that the younger girl seemed to be scared of, till she heard him clear his throat making her look up at him, **"You will call me Spain.. or Antonio.."** He stated with a deep frown on his face as he spoke the order only to get stared up at in confusion.

Gently grabbing the dress making the young girl flinch back he sighed and glared at her, **"You'll learn your place today so get dressed... Now.."** Walking back over to the desk he pulled the chair back allowing its wooden legs to scrap against the wooden floor. With a soft thud he sat down in the chair and opened the small scroll up before grabbing a few papers and then a small bottle of ink and a writing feather, of coarse he had the suit on that he had first meet her in, and bowed his head as he started to writing a few things down. Staring at his back the small girl slowly reached out and grabbed the dress before fidgeting with it as she tried to find out what way it went only to make the dress rustle together loudly and a lot. Though the male sat at his desk trying his hardest to work the noise was slowly eating him alive and he couldn't stand it, sitting the feather down he turned and looked over to the female who now seemed more annoyed then scared till he sighed and rested his head on his hand to hold it up as she jumped. They really hadn't taught this girl anything had they? But he had choose to bring her in as his prisoner so he guessed that it was his time to take care of all that at this point in time. Slowly he stood to his feet, his heavy boots making his foot steps loud as he walked over to her side only to watch her whimper and throw the dress down in defense as if it would stop him, which surprisingly it did. Gently he bent down and took the cloth of the dress in his hand before picking it up and frowned at the girl,** "Stand up..."** He ordered before standing up straight as she copied him then gently he laid the dress down on the bed and took a step forward leaving them only a few inches apart from touching. As the young girl stared up at him with wide eyes and she shook in place he lifted his hand up and gently moved her long blue hair off from her shoulder before he grabbed the shoulder part of her dress and lightly lifted it up a bit.

While he slowly started to pull her dress over her head she felt her heart racing in her chest as she closed her eyes tightly, scared and uneasy about all of this. Feeling the leather of the dress slowly being removed from her tan skin she whimpered and covered her bound chest as she crossed her legs hoping to hide the light brown cloth that was hiding her vital region. Yet she could feel his bright green eyes raking over her small body, his hands slowly trailing down her sides in a gently manner making her cheeks turn a bright red as he did so before he released her and grabbed the yellow dress, however, the young girl keep her eyes shut tightly. Unbuttoning the yellow dress in the front he let her keep her bindings on but tapped her chin making her eyes open and look up at him with that unsettling fear once more before he lifted his arms and she once again copied. It seemed that by doing something she would copy if he showed it to her. Slipping the dress over her head he hummed softly as she made a cute mew sound and wiggled around a bit before buttoning the bright yellow dress up. With it to covering her feet, something she wasn't use to, the sleeves were long and the collar was high Antonio seemed to pay no mind as he buttoned the dress up to the neck while her light blue hair fell onto her back. The lining of the dress was black as it hugged her small chest, her stomach and hips before twisting around her legs as the black cloth lining of the dress at the bottom puffed out a bit only showing one of her ankles before it lightly trailed behind her. Dusting the dress off he moved her arms down to her side and looked down at her only to pause and lightly pull out a small yellow ribbon and pulled her hair up into a tight bun, **"Hold it.."** he whispered only to get no response. Sighing he shook his head and managed to tie the ribbon around the tight bun only to have a bang drop into her face, needless to say she looked cute in his eyes but he would find something better for her to wear later.

However, she felt different about it, it was too tight and she couldn't move as freely as she could as she did in her other dress and it caused her to lightly pull at the cloth, only resulting in her hand getting slapped making her whimper. As bright green eyes meet her bright blue ones he turned his back to her quickly and walked towards the door only to have her stand there lightly licking at her wrist. Of coarse he sighed and shook his head, what had he gotten him self into? Walking over to his desk he sat down and dug around before finding a wrapping and then turning to her, holding his hand out as he did, **"Come here.."** He spoke trying to once again keep his words small and simple, **"I'll fix it.."** He added before showing his wrist to her and then pointing at hers. It seemed she understood then because she held her hurt hand out and walked over to his side and held her hand out to him, then as he inched forward with the wrapping she shook her head and pulled her wrist back, lightly holding her other hand out and waving it, trying to tell him to be gentle. Nodding his head she slowly, really slowly, held it back out to him allowing him to slowly move the wrapping around her wrist then he looked up to her and mouthed his name, **"An-to-ni-o.."** He broke down, repeating it a few times before he finished wrapping it and went to tie it only to hear her soft voice that sounded so pure and innocent to him, **"An...To...Ni..O..."** she spoke, breaking it down a bit more then he liked but getting it none the less. With a twitch of the corner of his mouth he smiled slightly and seeing it Fidelina quickly thought she did something right, **"Antonio.."** She spoke only to have her eyes widen and a large grin spread over her face,** "Antonio! Antonio!"** She giggled as she clapped her hands slightly and bounced around lightly spinning as she did so. Perhaps it was a bad thing to teach her his name but he sat back and watched her with a small smirk on his face only to sigh and stand up making her stop and duck down behind the bed once more as she looked up at him in fear. Slowly he held his hand out to her and for a moment she just stared at it before she gently reached out and grabbed his hand only to get pulled up and by his side.

Yelping in a soft voice she closed her eyes tightly thinking she would get hit or something but no pain came to mind and she gripped his hand tightly as if he were a member of her tribe and he was here to make sure she wouldn't get lost. As he lost his smile once more she clung to his arm before he gently lead her from his tent with her in tow, **"We will be trying to teach you the basics..."** He spoke, nice and slow so she could gain the knowledge of how to form the words, **"Plus i can get my work done.."** he muttered only to look down at the female to see her looking around as if it were a wonderland of sorts. Stopping he sighed and yanked her forward with a frown as he looked down at her with a annoyed look of his own,** "Pay attention Fidelina!"** He yelled allowing his voice to be carried through the trees around them only to see her shake in fear as he did so. Then before he could drag her off again a young girl stopped them, she looked around her teen years like Spain almost, her hair was long, fall over her shoulders and fluttering in the wind while the color was midnight black shinning as the sun hit it from over the trees over head. Her dress was bright red with a golden trim of the long dress, though her sleeves were only at her elbows allowing a small silver bracelet to show, her eyes a dark chocolate brown and her skin a pale tan color, **"Mr. Carriedo.."** She spoke, her voice smooth and relaxed,** "Why are you yelling at such a small child?"** She asked with a giggle, raising her hand up to her mouth as she did so. Fidelina, being confused, looked away from the female that was standing in front of them to the male above her only to see him blushing a bright red.** "I-I.. Um.."** He spoke before looking down at Fidelina only to lock eyes with her,** "I-I was teaching her... How to-"** Getting cut off by the unknown females laughter he looked up to her blushing more, **"Mr. Carriedo... You wont teach her by yelling.."** She stated before she walked over to Fidelina's side.

Lightly pulling back of Antonio's hand she whimpered and hid behind him only to have the female laugh happily with her hand once again covering her mouth as she bent over slightly, her other hand resting on her knee, **"Whats your name.."** She asked Fidelina only for the girl to try and hid more behind Spain. She wasn't use to meeting 'nice' people from the males 'tribe' as she thought of it and so she went with hiding, but was quickly pulled out from it by Spain. Shaking in front of the women she looked up at Antonio and saw him hold his other hand out and lightly move it up and down, which she stuck her hand up while she quickly looked to the female before up at Spain who moved his lips to her name then looked back to the female as she grabbed Fidelina's hand, **"F-Fidelina.."** She whispered just above hearing level. Watching the female giggle and smile happily she gently shook her hand before standing up allowing Fidelina to take her hand back and hide it behind her back and then duck behind Antonio only to peak around his waist,** "Rosa.."** She spoke, though Fidelina didn't really catch it. Sighing softly Spain looked down at Fidelina before looking to the female now known as Rosa and smiled nervously,** "She's only knows two words so far so you'll have to speak slower.."** He spoke only to have Rosa look up at him,** "Are you going to teach her? Your already bad enough trying to teach the kids here how to work.."** She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and her hip bumped out slightly, **"I-I'm not that bad!"** He yelled as the dust from the ground was lifted slightly when the wind blew through the un-finished town. The female only laughed and nodded her head, **"Fine then we'll see what happens, just remember i don't mind teaching her about 'girl' things.."** She stated before she waved to the two of them and was off to the hut that smelled of freshly baking and baked food. Fidelina looked up at Antonio as the male slowly watched the female walk away from them and then sighed, **"I would love to be with her.."** He whispered as a small dazed look took over his eyes,** "But.. In the end i would just see her..."** trailing off he looked down at the small girl who looked up at him with worry before he turned away and started to pull her down the path.

She didn't fully understand what was going on, did the male love the female? If so then why not be together? Her elder told her that people who loved one another should be together but why weren't those two? Silently she looked up at the male with that same frown on her face before she blinked a few times and closed her eyes, lightly sighing as she picked up the pace a bit. Slowly she started to grip his hand tighter and tighter not wanting to let him go anymore, he was her only hope right now at this point and she could not let him leave. As they slowly made their way further and further down the dirt path way of the trail while the trees started to thicken and the leafs lightly rustled together over head while the sound of the ocean started to get louder and louder the sunlight finally broke through and then he stopped. In front of them the ocean sat, swaying back and fourth as if it were dancing to some unknown music that was being played that only it could hear. As they stood still she felt Antonio's grip on her loosen and he took a step forward only to turn to her and back hand her across the face sending the poor girl to the sandy ground with a scream of pain. Never once had he hit a women but this girl had everything that he had never had, she had a home and love once, always welcomed onto the land by the people who raised her and he, he was un-welcomed. Watching as the girl slowly crawled to her knees he no longer wished to greet her with kindness that he would have showed her but instead he wanted to make her understand who she was now owned by. Slowly her blue eyes that were blurred with tears looked up at him Antonio's green eyes harden and he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her forward, her light blue hair coming free of the already loose ribbon allowing her hair to fly into the air around her as she fell before him, her hair covering her face and the ground around her where he head laid, when she landed on the hard sandy ground with a thud.

Silently his eyes stared down at her and as she whimpered and pleaded with him by repeating his name in sobs, still it did nothing to ease the anger he felt towards the little one and he simply growled at her. Moving over to her side while she slowly pushed her self up once more allowing the water of the ocean to dampen her hair and caused it to stick to her face, he knelt down just to her left side and smiled. Looking up at him with large blue eyes only to wince when he gently took her chin in his hand before slowly trailing it down to her throat,** "How... How did you remain so pure..."** He whispered as he pushed the female down into the sand and hovered over her,** "How old must you be.."** He whispered as he slowly trailed his hand down to her chest causing her to break out into soft sobs of confusion before he stopped at her stomach and put a bit of pressure on it,** "Do you know how easily i could kill you... Or perhaps worse... Maybe even take that innocence from you and make you suffer.."** He whispered dangerously into her ear. As the waves of the water caused her hair to start to become wetter and wetter as it moved into the water a bit more he slowly rose up only to crush his lips to hers as she gasped out in pain from him digging his knuckles into her stomach. Then her once bright blue eyes dulled over and no longer did they hold the laughter, the joy and happiness that she once held so high in her soul only pain seemed to show there now. Releasing her from his hold he looked down at the female only to sigh and stand up once more, **" You are weak... You are stupid..."** He hissed softly down at her before running his hand through her wet hair as she looked up at him with pleading eyes, **"But you are pure... And you are the land personified..."** He whispered in a soft voice and then he smirked as the guards started to come around them, **"When you return to the hut... I will make sure no man will receive the pleasure of having your first time..."** He whispered before he slowly stood up, keeping his gaze to Fidelina that was still laying in shock on the ground.

Antonio felt nothing towards the tears that she slowly shed, the fear that rested in her eyes or the pain that she was to feel that night or the many nights before. She was nothing to him, nothing but a play thing that he could take his anger out on, yet he knew that no one would be allowed to see those marks on her body, more or less Rosa since she would have more then a simple say in the matter. While the guards went and stood beside the young girl, grabbing her harshly by the upper arm and yanking her from the ground making her head spin Antonio watched with a bored look resting on his face, she still had that glitter of hope resting in her eyes. When his green eyes locked with her dull, dead, blue ones he felt something in his stomach tighten and his heart suddenly feel like there was a heavy weight on it, could that simple look really make re think everything that he had done up to that point? Surely not! Watching the guards tie her hands up with the old rope from one of his ships that was now slightly damp from the ocean water, he turned away and headed back towards the town only to pause at the edge and have his eyes widen. From the girl's lips he heard something, a small word that held so much meaning to him that in that moment he wanted to break down and be at her will, **"Pa...Pa..."** She repeated, her voice weak and in a form of whisper. Though the guards did nothing to pay any mind to her and simply went about tying her legs together, Antonio had heard it and it pained him slightly only to full his rage before he stomped away from the shore. Fidelina was then tossed over a guards shoulder with a painful groan, her hands tied behind her back where the rope was tight enough to make her hands slightly purple, same for the rope around her ankles. As the guards followed Antonio back into town, curious eyes from the bakery shop followed the line of guards as they disappeared into the hut of Antonio, chocolate brown eyes narrowing as the guards came back out empty handed and the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this ends part two of the story~ I did go back and edit the ending part of this because when i re-read it i didn't like the way i had it, plus this will give me a wider opening on the upcoming chapter~ Anyway you know how this goes, if you like it comment if you don't like it then stop reading~ Simple right? I know already that my grammar isn't great so if your mad about that then all i have to say is that there are people on here that are worse then me~ Haha anyway hope you enjoyed it, working on chapter 3 now~ <strong>


End file.
